It is conventional that one may use an inductive transformer for transmitting energy and/or information between the vehicle body and a removable vehicle seat. In a removable vehicle seat, there may be arranged an arrangement for restraint and sensor technology which have to be supplied with electrical energy and data. In addition, these electrical systems, and also data, are transmitted back to the vehicle body. In the case of the arrangement for restraint, these data may be diagnosis data. Such an inductive transformer has a primary side in the vehicle body and a secondary side in a removable seat. These inductive transformers may be configured rotationally symmetrical including ferromagnetic half-shells and coils wound on them.
German Patent Application No. 198 15 843 discusses a device for providing an electrical connection between parts of a vehicle. In this context, an interlocking mechanism is provided for mounting the vehicle seat on the vehicle. Antenna arrangement, such as a pair of coils, transmit an electrical power signal from the power source on the vehicle to at least one electrical device carried by the vehicle seat. Second antenna arrangement, such as a pair of antennas, transmit communications signals between the electrical device carried by the vehicle seat and the electrical control unit carried by the vehicle. A seat module for an arrangement for transportation is referred to in German Patent No. 197 43 313. The seat module includes a seat, a seat guide, at least one electrical consumer installed in the seat and an electrical connection between the electrical consumer and an external control unit outside the seat for transmitting energy and information. The electrical connection includes a transformer including two windings. The primary winding of the transformer is attached to the seat guide, and a secondary winding of the transformer is connected to the seat.